Never Always Alone
by lyssawolf126
Summary: Was it ever meant to be?


**Disclaimer: i know that their names aren't in here, but i wrote this about edward and bella. so in terms of this story, i dont own them, smeyer does. blahhh**

**I wrote this when i was feeling a little depressed. This doesn't have the preferred 'happy go lucky' ending. Sorry. But enjoy.**

* * *

She stared at the textbook for quite a while before she realized her mind had drifted somewhere else. She closed her book knowing that her studying had come to an end tonight. Everything was wrong and it was all crashing down on her, to the point where even breathing took too much effort. That was, of course, before he arrived. No one knew where he came from or even why he came, but the next thing they knew, he was already a part of them. Breathing, laughing, living as one and that was okay. But it wasn't for her because she was still drowning and she knew it wasn't before long before she just stopped trying to reach the surface anymore. That all changed, however, in the blink of an eye, before her breathing stopped, before anyone knew what was happening. Her life changed the day she went to buy milk. There was nothing special about milk, yet there was something special about that day. It was the day she met him, the day where she bumped into him causing him to drop all his eggs into her shopping basket, where they would stay until the very end.

She walked into the store pausing at the entrance as the air conditioner sent goose bumps up her back. Looking around, she realized just how alone she really felt. To her left she saw a mother and a daughter pushing the shopping cart together, both with smiles on their faces, all sense of sadness left behind as the wheeled around the store. On her right, she saw a little old women with her little old husband, both smiling as they remembered the days when they first met and still feeling very much in love even now fifty years later. The way the man look at his wife was one of happiness filled with adoration.

She turned around and left the store, still with the shopping basket in her hand, but before she could leave, she remembered about the basket and turned back around to put it back in the store. That's when it happened, that's when he showed up with his hair still dripping from the rain outside and out of breathe, rushing to get to his car. They collided before either of them knew what was happening, before they where even aware of each other.

His only bag fell and in an act of true balance and grace, she swung her basket and caught the bag as they both heard the cracking of what she could only assume were eggs. That was when she finally looked up and saw him. She knew who he was, knew he had come only not too long ago, but she didn't know his name or anything of the sort. How could she, when she was always alone. She felt her face heat up uncontrollably at his intense stare, wondering if she should speak first. But she knew words weren't needed, as did he. He just took her hand and they both walked out of the store. Eggs, basket, and all. And that's how it started. They both knew it was wrong, they way they constantly needed each other. They knew it was bad how whenever either of them left, even for five minutes, it felt as if a half of them were gone. They needed each other like they needed oxygen. It was natural and yet, it was not. A drug was how they described it, a love addiction, both emotionally and mentally. They couldn't be away from each other for long, maybe not at all.

That was eventually their downfall. The fact that they needed each other so much, that they gave up doing anything else, always needing the other to do simple tasks. They tried breaking up before, that only made them broken and they both knew that only the other half would fix the other. So they stayed together, always and forever, or at least until the very end.

When they both died, the other died the same day, an hour after the other. Even in death they were together because they always needed the other to survive, to live. Without that other half, death was imminent. And that's how it ended. She died first, then he died after. All his eggs were in her basket, until she died, until the end. And that was what it was. The end.


End file.
